Faithfulness : The Last Hun
by Asterella Roxanne
Summary: Berhasilkah Uchiha Sasuke menyelamatkan sang istri, Uchiha Sakura, dari tangan seorang pria amoral dan sadis, Senju Tobirama? Lantas, apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Tobirama dengan mengungkit kembali anak perempuan Yamanaka Ino yang ia ambil 20 tahun lalu dan menyangkutpautkannya dengan Sasuke? Hantu masa lalu yang menebar teror, dan kali ini, menjadi ajang perburuan terakhir./AU
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story is Mine, Asterella Roxanne.**

Warning : Rated M for any reason. | Bahasan yang berat. |Little bit gore. | OOC. OC (coming soon). |Typo's maybe. | Dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

Shimura Sai terlihat sibuk membuka satu persatu _email _yang dikirim oleh rekan-rekan kerjanya. Kedua netra hitam tajam itu terus bergerak, membaca sejumlah deret kalimat yang kemudian disaring oleh otak berkapasitas tinggi miliknya, mencari informasi yang benar-benar relevan dan menyingkirkan informasi yang tidak penting. Kedua tangannya seketika terhenti kala ia menangkap suatu bait kalimat yang membuatnya benar-benar terkejut.

Dengan tergesa, ia mendorong kursi yang di dudukinya mundur ke belakang dan bergegas mengambil gagang telepon tak jauh dari mejanya. Ditekannya angka-angka yang telah ia hapal di luar kepala, menunggu hingga nada sambung terdengar yang kemudian diikuti dengan sahutan suara bariton di seberang telepon.

"Halo, ini Nara Shikamaru."

"Shikamaru! Ini aku, Sai. Aku baru saja mendapatkan informasi yang cukup mengejutkan dari bagian penyelidik, tepatnya dikirim oleh Hyuuga Neji. Kau tahu, orang yang di bunuh oleh Mr. Inuzuka bukanlah Hozuki Suigetsu. Menurut autopsi singkat dan tes DNA, yang di bunuh Mr. Inuzuka adalah …," Sai menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum melanjutkan. "Hoshigaki Kisame. Kau tahu dia, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Seorang buronan yang paling dicari oleh kepolisian pusat. Lanjutkan laporanmu," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada tenang. Walau begitu, pria berkuncir satu itu merasakan ketegangan luar biasa dalam dirinya. Menantikan kabar terburuk yang akan disampaikan oleh rekannya di seberang telepon.

"Suatu kebanggaan bagi kepolisian pusat, karena Uchiha Agency telah membantu mereka meringkus buronan keji itu. Tapi, itu tidak penting. Hozuki Suigetsu … ia, ia diperkirakan sedang berkeliaran di Yokohama saat ini."

"Apa?!" Shikamaru terkejut, kedua matanya melotot. Raut wajah yang biasanya datar itu berubah cemas dan sebisa mungkin mengendalikan emosi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. "Apakah informasi itu sudah akurat?"

"Yang mengirimkan informasi ini adalah Rei Gaara. Kau bisa mengukur sendiri bagaimana keakuratan informasi yang disampaikan oleh bungsu Rei, kan?"

Genggaman pada gagang telepon yang dipegang Shikamaru mengerat, menahan diri untuk tidak melempar dengan brutal alat komunikasi itu. "Uchiha Sakura ada di Yokohama, dan Temari pun sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju kesana. Apa Sasuke tahu ini?"

"Mr. Uchiha Sasuke belum mengetahui masalah ini."

"Bagus. Untuk saat ini, jangan bertindak bodoh dengan memberitahukan sekecil apapun informasi pada Uchiha Sasuke. Dan sekarang, bawalah anak buahmu segera pergi menuju vila, tempat dimana Uchiha Sakura berada. Pastikan keadaan di sana baik-baik saja, jika ada informasi terbaru segera hubungi aku."

"Baik."

…

Rei Temari memarkirkan Cadillac Escalade hitam miliknya dengan mulus, membuka pintu di sampingnya dan bergegas keluar, menapaki jalan berbatu yang mengarah langsung ke beranda sebuah vila megah yang berdiri kokoh di atas salah satu bukit di Yokohama.

Wajahnya memancarkan raut bahagia namun juga merasakan percikan rasa khawatir dalam benaknya kala jemari lentik itu memutar knop pintu berbahan kayu jati di depannya. Keadaan sekitar memang seharusnya sepi, karena yang tinggal di dalam vila ini hanya Sakura, sahabatnya, dan seorang pengawal. Tapi keadaan ini terlampau sepi. Keheningan yang menyelimuti membuat Temari tanpa sadar menggigil. Tidak ingin menunda waktu lebih lama, wanita bersurai pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Temari tahu apa alasan yang menjadikan sahabatnya memilih untuk meninggalkan kediaman mereka di Uchiha's Residence yang keamanannya sangat terjaga. Ini semua sepenuhnya salah Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak ingin jujur kepada Sakura, membuat wanita itu merasa terkhianati dan hancur. Namun, meninggalkan Uchiha's Residence pun bukan pilihan yang tepat. Meskipun tahu akan bahaya yang menantinya, Sakura sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan hal itu dan tetap berpegang teguh pada keputusannya untuk menyendiri di vila, yang merupakan hadiah pertunangannya dengan Sasuke tiga tahun yang lalu, sambil menyortir perasaannya dan memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap pernikahannya yang hancur.

Kalau Temari punya hak, ia dengan senang hati akan menghajar pria Uchiha yang menjadi suami sahabatnya itu. Meskipun Shikamaru berulang kali mengatakan padanya bahwa masalah yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura bukanlah sepenuhnya salah Sasuke, namun seakan menutup mata dan telinganya, Temari tetap menyalahkan kepergian Sakura adalah mutlak salah Sasuke.

"Sakura! dimana kau?"

Temari berseru memanggil nama sahabatnya saat ia tidak menemukan wanita berambut merah muda di seluruh kamar yang terdapat di lantai dua tersebut. Menuruni tangga, Temari segera berlari ke ruang tengah yang memiliki banyak perabotan antik. Saking tergesanya wanita itu, ia tidak menyadari, dalam jarak satu meter di depannya, ada sebuah guci besar yang terletak menghimpit jalan untuk masuk ke ruang santai. Tabrakan pun terjadi, kaki Temari yang tersandung guci seberat dua kilogram yang bermaterialkan kramik dan kaca itu berdenyut membuat tubuhnya limbung dan menghantam lantai bersamaan dengan pecahnya guci tersebut.

Temari mengerang kesakitan kala pecahan guci tak sengaja menusuk kulit kakinya. Meringis menahan sakit, ia tetap mencoba untuk berdiri. Sebelum ia melanjutkan pencarian, terlebih dahulu wanita itu melepaskan pecahan kaca yang menusuk kaki kirinya. Berjalan tertatih masuk ke ruang santai , Temari berseru lebih keras memanggil nama Sakura.

"Sakuraaa!"

Masih tidak ada sahutan, Temari menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, menganalisa ruangan tersebut apakah ada keanehan. Dan, ia menemukannya. Pintu kaca di ruang santai yang menghubungkan ke kolam renang terbuka, terbuka lebar. Seakan seseorang yang terakhir kali memasukinya tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menutupnya kembali.

Dengan dahi berkerut dan disertai lontaran doa dalam hatinya, Temari berjalan perlahan ke pintu kaca itu. Tidak ada orang. Tapi ada keanehan. Air kolam yang biasanya berwarna biru laut keseluruhan, kini berubah warna menjadi kemerahan, meskipun yang berubah hanya di sudut kolam dan tidak terlalu jelas dari tempat Temari berdiri. Memutuskan untuk mendekat, Temari berjalan tertatih dengan tangan kanan yang meremas blus biru bagian dada yang dikenakannya, mencoba meredam detakan jantung miliknya yang seketika bekerja sepuluh kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

_Kumohon. Itu bukan Sakura. Itu bukan Sakura. Darah itu bukan Sakura._

Temari jatuh terduduk di pinggir kolam saat kedua matanya menangkap potongan tangan manusia, mengambang di air kolam dan diselimuti cairan berwarna merah kental yang sontak membuat Temari merasa mual. Refleks, tangan kanannya menutup mulut, menahan agar isi perutnya yang beberapa jam lalu baru ia isi keluar begitu saja. Kedua matanya melotot ngeri, ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar.

Temari beringsut menjauhi kolam, tangan yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya, mengambil sebuah benda _flat _persegi panjang berwarna hitam. Dengan tangan bergetar, Rei Temari mencoba menghubungi seseorang yang nomor ponselnya telah ia hapal di luar kepala.

"Halo, Temari. Kebetulan sekali―"

"Shika!" potong Temari dengan nada tinggi yang bergetar. "Sa-Sakura tidak ada dimanapun. Apa yang terjadi?!" Napas Temari memburu, rasa takut mulai menyergapnya.

"_Blondie,_ kumohon tenangkanlah dirimu dulu. Baru jelaskan apa yang terjadi."

"Seseorang menculik Sakura! Ya tuhan, dan kau harus tahu jika ada potongan tangan manusia di kolam renang vila ini!" teriak Temari putus asa. Tidak bisa menahan rasa takut dan cemasnya akan bahaya yang mungkin menimpa sahabat merah mudanya saat ini.

"A-Apa?!" Shikamaru tercekat, datang lagi kabar buruk yang seakan menghantui mereka. "Shimura Sai dan beberapa anak buahnya sebentar lagi akan tiba di sana. Jika kau tidak sanggup mengemudi sendirian, suruh salah satu diantara mereka untuk mengantarmu ke Uchiha's Residence."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Temari. Wanita itu berusaha menghapus air mata yang jatuh mengalir di pipinya dan menghentikan pendarahan yang terjadi pada kaki kirinya, luka yang baru ia sadari sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Serahkan semuanya padaku, dan berjanjilah untuk kembali dengan selamat dari sana."

…

Namikaze Naruto menyadari jika sedari tadi wanita berambut gelap yang duduk di ujung ruangan itu selalu mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Dapat ia rasakan tatapan khawatir dan cemas seakan menusuk punggungnya.

"Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena hasilnya tidak sesuai keinginan Anda," ujar Inuzuka Kiba di seberang telepon. "Ia berhasil mengelabuiku dan bertukar posisi dengan Hoshigaki Kisame. _Ia _benar-benar penjahat cerdik nan licik."

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kita sudah tahu kebenaran akan mayat yang kau bunuh. Lagi pula,usaha yang kau lakukan tidak kesemuanya sia-sia karena Hoshigaki Kisame juga merupakan salah satu pion yang _sangat _berpotensi menjadi penjahat internasional."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, Hozuki Suigetsu lebih berbahaya dari singa terbuas manapun. Yang kutakutkan, setelah lepas dari pembunuhan yang telah aku rencanakan, ia akan semakin gencar membunuh orang-orang yang bersangkutan dengan Uchiha Agency."

Naruto mengembuskan napasnya keras, merasa lucu. "Dia sudah menjadi ancaman _kami _sejak dulu, Mr. Inuzuka Kiba. Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikan informasi ini kepada Sasuke. Terima kasih sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik."

Sambungan telepon itu pun terputus. Pria berambut pirang terang itu menyimpan kembali telepon genggamnya di balik rompi berwarna hijau miliknya. Kemudian memutar kursi beroda yang ia duduki, mengarah langsung ke wanita berambut gelap di ujung ruangan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bahkan tanpa menoleh pun, aku bisa merasakan tatapanmu menusuk punggungku, Hinata," ucapnya pelan.

Baru saja akan membuka mulutnya hendak membalas ucapan pria itu, Hinata terpaksa harus bungkam kembali kala bel di pintu utama berdering nyaring. Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu keluar di ruang kerjanya itu seraya menyernyitkan dahi. Menerka-nerka siapa yang membunyikan bel tersebut.

Uchiha's Residence, untuk memasuki kawasan ini tentu tidak semua orang bisa. Hanya orang-orang yang merupakan pegawai di Uchiha Agency dan juga orang-orang penting yang memiliki identitas resmi-lah yang bisa dengan leluasa masuk ataupun keluar dari daerah Uchiha's Residence. Dapat dipastikan orang yang berkunjung ini pasti sudah melewati inspeksi dan diizinkan untuk masuk.

Dilihat dari gelagat Hinata yang akan beranjak dari duduknya, Naruto segera menghentikan wanita itu dengan lebih dulu bangkit dari kursi berodanya. "Biar aku saja yang membukakan pintu. Oh, ya, bisa kau buatkan aku kopi? Kekurangan asupan kafein membuatku mudah sekali mengantuk."

Memberikan senyum terakhirnya, Naruto langsung bergegas keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan menyusuri koridor untuk membuka pintu utama. Setelah sampai di depan pintu berbahan kayu jati berkualitas unggul dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit namun mengagumkan tersebut, Naruto dapat merasakan, siapapun yang ada di balik pintu tersebut, pasti membawa kabar buruk bagi Uchiha Agency.

Menyiapkan dirinya dari kemungkinan terburuk, Naruto langsung meraih _handle _pintu dan membukanya. Tampak seorang petugas berseragam hitam dengan lencana bulat berlambang bintang di dadanya berdiri tegap. Membuka dompetnya, petugas yang berumur kisaran tiga puluh tahunan itu menunjukkan kartu pengenalnya.

"Saya Aburame Shino. Ketua badan penyelidik dari Departemen Kepolisian Pusat. Saya ingin bicara dengan Mr. Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Pria itu seraya mengulurkan tangan kangannya, berjabat tangan.

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan pria dari Departemen Kepolisian itu. "Maaf, tapi Mr. Uchiha saat ini sedang tidak bisa ditemui. Nama saya Naruto."

"Saya harus bicara dengan orang yang memiliki posisi di Uchiha Agency."

"Saya adalah wakil pimpinan agensi ini."

"Baiklah." Pria itu menaikkan kacamata hitam kecilnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Depertemen Kepolisian Yokohama, beberapa saat lalu memberitahukan pada kami jika mereka menemukan sebuah mobil yang mengalami kecelakaan di jalur perbatasan Yokohama-Tokyo. Identitasnya menunjukkan jika ia bekerja pada Uchiha Agency. Bernama lengkap Rock Lee."

_Rock Lee? Bukankah…?_

"Mobil yang dikendarai Mr. Rock Lee mengalami benturan hebat pada pembatas jalan yang ada di jalur bebas hambatan. Diduga, sebelumnya Mr. Rock telah dilukai, dibuktikan dengan lengan sebelah kanannya buntung. Beruntungnya, korban langsung dapat diamankan sebelum mobil meledak."

Naruto tercekat, perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk. "Apakah Rock Lee…?"

"Sayang sekali, Mr. Rock tidak terselamatkan. Untuk saat ini, kami hanya bisa menyimpulkan dua hal, terlepas dari korban yang belum diautopsi secara seksama, Mr. Rock Lee tewas karena serangan jantung dan tewas karena kehabisan darah akibat lengannya yang buntung tersebut."

Kedua mata Naruto membelalak lebar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Informasi yang dibawakan oleh pria bernama Aburame Shino yang merupakan anggota dari Departemen Kepolisian Pusat membawakan dampak yang hebat pada Naruto.

Rock Lee merupakan pengawal dan salah satu pegawai Uchiha Agency yang bekerja di bagian pertahanan dan keamanan. Ia ditugaskan langsung oleh Uchiha Sasuke untuk melindungi istrinya yang kemarin pagi meninggalkan Uchiha's Residence. Jika Rock Lee saat ini ditemukan tewas, dan tempat terjadinya kecelakaan tersebut adalah di perbatasan Yokohama-Tokyo, bagaimana dengan keadaan Uchiha Sakura? Apa maksudnya saat terjadi kecelakaan itu, Rock Lee berniat untuk ke Tokyo? Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang terajukan dalam benak Namikaze Naruto.

Sadar dengan pikiran-pikirannya, pria bermanik sebiru langit diluar sana mencoba menampilkan senyum ramahnya, meskipun gagal. "Terima kasih sudah menyampaikan kasus ini, Sir Aburame. Dan memang benar, Mr. Rock merupakan bagian dari Uchiha Agency. Kami akan mengirim agen untuk ikut dalam proses autopsi."

Kembali kedua pria itu berjabat tangan. "Kami turut berduka sedalam-dalamnya, Sir. Saya permisi."

Pintu di depannya telah tertutup rapat. Naruto termenung ditempatnya berdiri. Pria yang ditugaskan untuk melindungi Sakura saat wanita itu berada di vilanya di Yokohama, kini tewas. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura? Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada wanita itu? Bukan tidak mungkin, jika memang benar hal itu terjadi, nama Uchiha Sasuke akan tercantum menjadi salah satu pasien rumah sakit jiwa terkenal di Tokyo.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Bahu bidangnya terangkat, Naruto terbangun dari lamunan panjangnya. Berbalik untuk menatap wanita berambut gelap indah yang dikepang menjadi beberapa bagian membentuk bando di tengah-tengah atas kepalanya. Tampak secangkir kopi yang mengepulkan uap panas tergenggam oleh kedua tangannya yang mungil.

"Aku baru saja bertemu seorang ketua badan penyelidik dari Departemen Kepolisan Pusat. Membawa kabar buruk, yang lainnya, ke Uchiha Agency."

Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata. Hinata yang tahu maksud Naruto, membalikkan badannya dan berjalan di samping pemuda itu kembali ke ruang kerja mereka. Mengucapkan terima kasih saat Hinata mengulurkan secangkir kopi panas padanya.

"Jadi, apa yang mereka sampaikan?"

"Rock Lee tewas."

"Maaf?"

"Shikamaru!"

Seorang Pria berkuncir satu menghentikan langkahnya menuruni tangga saat mendengar namanya diserukan oleh seseorang. Menoleh ke kiri, ia menemukan Naruto dan Hinata yang berjalan berdampingan. Shikamaru kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti dan mendekati mereka.

"Kutebak, kau punya kabar buruk?"

Shikamaru mendengus. "Dan kutebak, kau juga mempunyai kabar buruk."

Jika saja keadaan mereka bukan dalam situasi serius, ingin rasanya Namikaze Naruto mengeluarkan tawa sekeras mungkin, karena teman jeniusnya itu lagi-lagi mampu menebak apapun yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"Semenjak dalam keadaan siaga, Uchiha Agency memang sangat rentan dengan kasus. Kau tahu itu."

"Yah. Jadi?"

"Rock Lee tewas."

"Apa?!" Hinata yang kali ini mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Naruto, sontak kaget. Begitupula Shikamaru.

"Ya, penjaga Sakura di Yokohama kini tewas. Mayatnya di temukan oleh Departemen Kepolisian Yokohama. Ia mengalami kecelakaan karena menabrak pembatas jalan di jalur bebas hambatan. Lengan sebelah kanannya buntung. Diduga tewas karena serangan jantung dan tewas karena kehabisan darah," jelas Naruto dengan wajah menunduk. Tanpa sadar kedua telapak tangan di sisi tubuhnya terkepal.

"Kau bercanda, kan, Naruto?"

Mereka bertiga sontak berbalik kala sebuah suara feminin menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Seorang wanita bersurai pirang lembut panjang dikuncir satu. Tatapan kedua bola mata sejernih airnya memancarkan ketidakpercayaan yang kentara. _Shock _dengan berita yang disampaikan Naruto.

"Apa wajahku terlihat sedang bercanda, Ino?"

"Sama sekali tidak." Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ino …" Hinata mendekat, mengulurkan telapak tangannya pada punggung Ino. Sebisa mungkin menenangkan wanita itu. Ia sangat tahu, apa yang mungkin berkecamuk dalam benak wanita itu. Ino pasti merasa sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"Ini pasti perbuatan Hozuki Suigetsu. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Aku mendapat laporan dari Shimura Sai, yang mendapatkan informasi dari Rei Gaara bahwa Hozuki Suigetsu saat ini sedang berkeliaran di Yokohama."

Terasa aura di sekitar mereka berempat memberat. Ekspresi kedua pria yang saling berpandangan itu berubah keras, rahang keduanya mengatup. "Ini malapetaka."

"Aku sudah memerintahkan Sai serta anak buahnya untuk segera menuju Yokohama. Temari. Aku harus menghubungi Temari."

Shikamaru mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam kantong celana bahan yang dikenakannya. Sebelum sempat mengutak-atik benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu, ia dikejutkan dengan ponsel yang tiba-tiba berbunyi dan menampilkan nama Temari pada layarnya.

"Halo, Temari. Kebetulan sekali―"

"Shika!" potong Temari dari seberang telepon. "Sa-Sakura tidak ada dimanapun. Apa yang terjadi?!" Napas yang memburu membuat Shikamaru kurang menangkap apa yang dimaksudkan oleh wanita itu.

"_Blondie,_ kumohon tenangkanlah dirimu dulu. Baru jelaskan apa yang terjadi."

"Seseorang menculik Sakura! Ya tuhan, dan kau harus tahu jika ada potongan tangan manusia di kolam renang vila ini!" teriak Temari terdengar sangat putus asa.

"A-Apa?!" Belum habis rasa _shock_-nya saat mengetahui Rock Lee tewas, dan kini, kabar menghilangnya Uchiha Sakura benar-benar membuatnya merasa telah menyesal dilahirkan di dunia. "Shimura Sai dan beberapa anak buahnya sebentar lagi akan tiba di sana. Jika kau tidak sanggup mengemudi sendirian, suruh salah satu diantara mereka untuk mengantarmu ke Uchiha's Residence."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Temari. Shikamaru dapat mendengar, suara sesegukkan wanita itu. "Serahkan semuanya padaku, dan berjanjilah untuk kembali dengan selamat dari sana," ucapnya tegas.

Shikamaru menjatuhkan lengannya yang lemas ke samping tubuhnya. Wajahnya menunduk. Penuh kemuraman.

"Shika …"

"Sakura, ia … kata Temari, ia … diculik."

Ino langsung berbalik dan memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu wanita berambut gelap itu untuk menyembunyikan teriakan histeris dan tangisan yang tiba-tiba meledak dalam dirinya.

Wajah Naruto memucat. Roh di dalam tubuhnya terasa terangkat dan tercabut paksa oleh malaikat kematian. Tak jauh beda dengan Shikamaru, pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lemas ke dinding di sebelahnya. Menutup kedua matanya seraya berdoa di dalam hati untuk keselamatan Rei Temari, dan yang paling penting … Uchiha Sakura.

"Bisakah kalian membunuhku sekarang juga, daripada harus melihat Sasuke semakin gila saat mendengar kabar ini?!" teriak Ino dengan nada parau yang lemah. Wajahnya kini sudah sepenuhnya dibasahi oleh air mata.

…

Kelopak mata itu perlahan-lahan mengerjap, menampakkan sepasang giok seindah batu permata milik ratu Inggris. Ia renggangkan kedua tangannya, merasa kaku dan pegal pada sekujur tubuhnya. Perlahan bangkit dari berbaringnya, wanita itu menyipitkan matanya saat ia mencoba menoleh ke kiri untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar, belum terbiasa dengan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan.

Kepalanya terasa pusing ditambah rasa mual yang tiba-tiba menghantam perutnya, sungguh bukanlah suatu kombinasi yang bagus di pagi hari. Diambilnya sebuah kantong plastik yang terletak di atas nakas tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya, ia memuntahkan apapun yang ada di dalam perutnya, meskipun sama sekali tidak ada yang keluar.

Setelah rasa mualnya sedikit menghilang, Sakura meletakkan kembali kantong plastik itu di atas nakas. Dan pada saat itulah ia menyadari, bahwa ia merasa sangat asing di ruangan ini. Kepalanya mendongak, mengamati sekali lagi ruangan seluas sepuluh kali sepuluh meter tersebut. Ini bukanlah kamarnya di Uchiha's Recidence maupun ruangan pribadinya di vila miliknya dan suaminya. Suami. Pikiran Sakura berputar pada seorang pria yang menyebabkan ia meninggalkan Uchiha's Residence. Seorang Pria yang telah tega membohonginya setelah dua tahun pernikahan mereka. Seseorang yang akan menjadi ayah dari janin yang dikandungnya saat ini, namun belum diketahui siapapun. Kecuali sahabatnya.

"Ah, ternyata istri Mr. Uchiha Sasuke telah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya." Uchiha Sakura refleks melemparkan pandangan pada seorang pria yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebuah senyuman ramah.

"Kau …?" Sakura mengamati dengan cermat wajah pria itu. Ia merasa _familier _dengan wajah yang kini masih menampilkan senyuman ramah. Kedua bola matanya membelalak lebar kala ia mengingat identitas pria itu.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau … Hozuki Suigetsu?!"

"Halo, akhirnya kita bertemu. Mrs. Uchiha."

.

.

TBC

AN/:

Untuk penggunaan kata Mr. dan Mrs., sebenarnya aku udah membayangkan kalau fanfic ini kedepannya bakalan banyak setting di luar Jepang, jadi yaa, lebih enak langasung pakai Mr. dan Mrs. hoho.

Oh, ya, jika para readers ada yang tahu tentang pembagian-pembagian dalam kepolisian atau FBI (misalnya ada bagian penyelidik, bagian penanganan kasus, etc.) bisalah yah bantu aku dan menuliskannya di kolom review, atau PM aku langsung juga boleh :') Aku sangat nol besar dalam hal ini dan malah nekat bikin fanfic tema beginian.

Ditunggu tanggapannya ya!

Salam hangat,  
>Asterella Roxanne.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story is Mine, Asterella Roxanne.**

Warning : Rated M for any reason. | Bahasan yang berat. | Little bit gore. | OOC. OC (coming soon). | Typo's maybe. | Dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

"Bisakah kalian membunuhku sekarang juga, daripada harus melihat Sasuke semakin gila saat mendengar kabar ini?!" teriak Ino dengan nada parau yang lemah. Wajahnya kini sudah sepenuhnya dibasahi oleh air mata.

"Tenanglah, Ino."

"Bagaimana aku bisa …."

"Ino," potong Naruto dengan suara rendah, yang seketika membuat wanita itu bungkam. "Aku tahu bagaimana menyesalnya kau dengan kejadian ini. Tapi, keadaan pun tidak akan berubah jauh lebih baik meski aku membunuhmu sekarang juga. Dengar, satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, dan aku sangat yakin kau masih mengingatnya hingga sekarang, Sasuke tidak pernah _menginginkan _kau mati. Tidak diantara kita semua."

Ino terdiam, walaupun suara sesegukkannya masih sayup terdengar. Kepingan-kepingan ingatan masa lalu kembali berputar dalam benaknya. Bagaimana ia, Naruto serta Sasuke dulu bertahan hidup di Sendai dari cekalan makhluk biadab bernama Senju Tobirama. Manusia yang sebenarnya tidak layak disebut manusia, makhluk paling keji dan tidak berotak di dunia ini. Meski tubuh itu babak belur dengan darah mengalir dari sekujur tubuh, Sasuke tidak pernah sekali pun meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan ia dan Naruto. Serta seruan itu:

"_Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kalian mati. Kita harus berjuang, bagaimana pun caranya, kita harus bisa bertahan hidup. Aku yakin, tuhan pasti akan membantu kita."_

Ino menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Membayangkan sosok pria yang sangat ia sayangi, sama seperti Naruto. Bersama dengan Naruto, Sasuke menyelamatkan dirinya keluar dari jeratan setan berwujud manusia itu. Tidak, sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka bertiga yang selamat malam itu, selamat dari sebuah peristiwa yang bisa disebut tragedi, namun ada seorang lagi.

"Kita harus memberitahu Sasuke secepatnya. Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan menyimpan informasi ini. Kita harus segera bergegas," ucap Naruto tegas. Ia memandang Ino sekali lagi. "Bisa?"

Ino hanya memberikan senyum singkat. Menggunakan tangan kanannya, wanita itu pun mencoba membersihkan sisa-sisa jejak air matanya yang mengering. Suasana hatinya perlahan kembali normal. Memang benar yang diucapkan orang bijak zaman dahulu, suasana hati sangat mempengaruhi jalan pikiran seseorang.

"Jika benar Hozuki Suigetsu menculik Sakura, apa yang menjadi motif pria itu? Ataukah, ia bekerja pada seseorang yang mengincar orang-orang Uchiha Agency?" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan. "Tidakkah kalian berpikir, mungkin saja orang itu adalah …."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau berpikiran pelakunya adalah Senju Tobirama," potong Shikamaru. "Kita semua sudah tahu, bahwa pria itu sudah lama mati." Kepala pria berkuncir satu tersebut menggeleng pelan ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Tapi, Shikamaru, jangan lupakan laporan yang dikirim agen FBI ke agensi kita beberapa bulan lalu. Senju Tobirama kini sudah bangkit dari kuburnya dan siap meneror siapa saja," sanggah Hinata. "Aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana masa lalu kalian, Naruto dan Ino serta Mr. Uchiha, tapi aku yakin, semua ini saling berhubungan. Dan berpusat pada Mr. Uchiha."

Naruto membisu hampir satu menit penuh, mata biru jernihnya terlihat tidak fokus, tubuhnya yang tegap dan kekar tampak kaku. Kemudian ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan berkata, "Daripada kita hanya berdiam diri di sini tanpa melakukan tindakan yang berarti, lebih baik kita bubar. Aku dan Ino akan menemui Uchiha Sasuke di ruang kerjanya di lantai atas. Shikamaru, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan? Mungkin kali ini kau bisa bekerja sama dengan Hinata dan mengambil beberapa agen lagi kemudian membentuk tim."

"Baik."

"Oh, satu hal lagi. Pastikan seluruh sumber daya Uchiha Agency berkonsentrasi penuh atas pencarian Uchiha Sakura. Musuh kita bukan orang sembarangan. Kalau Senju Tobirama yang asli adalah makluk _bajingan _tak berotak, bukan tidak mungkin _sang hantu _akan meniru kekejian yang asli."

Tanpa kata sanggahan, Shikamaru dan Hinata melesat meninggalkan koridor lantai satu dari bangungan utama Uchiha's Residence menuju bangunan lain yang berjarak sekitar lima ratus meter, namun masih dalam wilayah Uchiha's Residence, ke tempat di mana pusat aktivitas seluruh pekerja Uchiha Agency untuk memperoleh informasi.

Setelah Hinata dan Shikamaru hilang dari pandangan mereka, Ino dan Naruto kemudian melanjutkan langkah kaki mereka ke lantai teratas, lantai lima, bangunan utama Uchiha's Residence, tempat ruang kerja pimpinan mereka berada.

"Ini semua salah kita," ujar Yamanaka Ino. "Kita seharusnya memaksa Sasuke menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura sebelum ia menikahi wanita itu. Tentang semua yang sudah terjadi pada kita di Sendai."

Naruto melirik wanita _blondie _di sampingnya melalui ekor mata, selang beberapa detik kemudian kembali ia memfokuskan arah pandangnya ke depan. "Itu adalah keputusan Sasuke, bukan kita."

"Sasuke tidak ingin menceritakan awal mula masalahnya, dengan asumsi jika ia melakukan itu Sakura tidak akan meninggalkannya. Tapi ia salah besar. Naruto, Sakura pergi dari Uchiha Residence karena kebohongan dan ketidakjujuran Sasuke."

"Kita punya sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk dicemaskan ketimbang memikirkan kondisi pernikahan Sasuke." Naruto mengingatkan Ino.

"Ya, kau benar. Nyawa Sakura dalam bahaya."

"Begitu juga dengan kewarasan Sasuke dan mungkin juga nyawanya serta nyawa kita."

Ino menghela napas. Membiarkan emosi menguap bersamaan dengan karbon dioksida yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Tidak disangka, jika kejadian seperti ini bisa terjadi. Di mana seharusnya mereka semua dapat hidup dengan damai tanpa memikirkan lagi apakah nyawa mereka terancam atau tidak, apakah mereka masih hidup dan merasakan aliran oksigen memasuki tubuh mereka atau tidak. Setelah delapan belas tahun berlalu sejak peristiwa yang mereka alami di Sendai, kabar penculikan Uchiha Sakura adalah hal terakhir yang ingin mereka dengar.

"Ino?" panggil Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Kau harus membatalkan rencana penerbangan ke Amerika besok. Dalam situasi seperti ini …"

"Ya, tentu saja." Ino bertanya-tanya apakah penculikan Sakura ada hubungannya dengan surat yang diterima oleh Sasuke kemarin pagi … sebuah surat, yang bahkan pengirimnya sangat diragukan, dari pria yang menyebut dirinya Senju Tobirama. Surat yang memaksa Sasuke untuk berkata jujur pada istrinya sekaligus surat yang membawa malapetaka bagi pernikahan mereka.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Kuharap surat ini sampai padamu dan juga istrimu dengan selamat. Salam hangat untukmu dan Mrs. Uchiha. Dan sampaikan juga salamku pada Ino kita yang cantik dan manis . Perlu kau ketahui, jika aku sering memikirkannya, kalian berdua dan juga Naruto. Ah, betapa indah masa-masa yang kita alami di Sendai. Betapa aku ingin sekali berkumpul bersama kalian lagi, seperti saat itu._

_Kurasa cukup untuk membahas masa lalu kita yang indah itu, karena aku mempunyai kabar yang lebih menarik dan juga sangat berarti, mungkin, untukmu dan Mrs. Yamanaka kita. Aku beruntung sekali tidak menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun dalam kesendirian, selepas kalian yang pergi begitu saja dari wilayah surgaku, beruntung bisa menyimpan bagian dari Ino bersamaku. Dia hampir dua puluh tahun sekarang. Dia memanggilku Papa dan mencintaiku sebagaimana aku pun mencintainya._

_Mungkin aku sudah sangat keterlaluan dengan bersikap egois menyimpan gadis itu untuk diriku sendiri, jadi, aku memutuskan untuk membaginya dengan ibunya. Jika Ino ingin menemui putrinya, katakan padanya kalau dia bisa menemui Kotoko di McMurray School di Kanada. Kau akan menemukan seorang gadis secantik dan sepandai ibunya serta keras hati seperti ayahnya._

_Salam,_

_Senju Tobirama._

Apakah benar gadis muda ini, Senju Kotoko, benar-benar anaknya? Bayi yang Senju Tobirama ambil darinya sesaat setelah ia melahirkan?

"Kau sadar kalau kemungkinan besar gadis itu bukan anakmu," ujar Naruto, menyuarakan apa yang ada di benaknya. "Si Senju palsu ini mungkin saja hanya ingin mencari sensasi dengan mengirim surat bodoh itu, bukan hanya untuk menyiksa kita, tapi juga karena dia tahu Sasuke tidak akan punya pilihan selain mengungkapkan kebenaran pada Sakura."

"Aku juga tidak bisa membohongi hati kecilku, Naruto, jika aku pun berharap gadis ini adalah anakku …" Ino berhenti melangkah, kepala yang berhias suraian pirang lembut itu menunduk, merasa bahwa memandang lantai keramik tempatnya berpijak kini lebih menarik daripada bertatapan dengan Naruto.

Naruto menumpukan kedua telapak tangannya pada bahu mungil wanita itu. "Jangan terlalu gegabah. Senju Tobirama palsu ini mungkin saja memanipulasimu dengan memanfaatkan keinginan besarmu untuk bertemu dengan anakmu. Dia mengirim surat sebagai senjata untuk menyerang Sasuke dan Sakura. Surat itu memaksa Sasuke untuk mengaku pada istrinya bahwa ia mungkin saja adalah ayah dari _anak_mu. Dan surat itu juga membuat salah satu tujuan si pelaku tercapai, yakni membuat Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke dan keamanan dari Uchiha's Residence."

"Tapi kita semua tahu kalau Sasuke mungkin saja bukan merupakan ayah dari anakku, ada beberapa orang yang …" Ino sebisa mungkin tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu kelamnya, tapi itu sangat sulit dilakukan jika ia sedang memikirkan anaknya. "Bahkan jika terbukti Sasuke benar ayah dari anakkku, Sakura tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu padanya."

Melepaskan tumpuan kedua tangan Naruto, Ino kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda cukup lama akibat perbincangan mereka. Naruto yang tertinggal di belakang, segera menyusul wanita itu. "Apa hanya sebatas itu kau tahu tentang Sakura? Dan kau percaya dia akan berpikir seperti itu? Sakura tidak cemburu pada anakmu."

Ino mempercepat langkahnya. Pada awalnya ia percaya kalau wanita yang Sasuke pilih sebagai pasangannya akan memaklumi dan menerima hubungan unik antara ia, Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi nyatanya, sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan Sakura, rahasia dari masa lalu mereka telah menghancurkan semuanya dan menimbulkan masalah kepercayaan dalam pernikahan Sasuke.

"Seharusnya Sakura mengerti, jika Sasuke hanya mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Dan aku tidak akan pernah lebih dianggap sebagai adik oleh Sasuke."

"Sakura tahu itu. Dia meninggalkan Sasuke bukan karena cemburu, tapi karena Sasuke berbohong padanya," seru Naruto nyaris berteriak.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna cokelat. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tapi Sasuke berbohong demi melindunginya."

"Apa dia berbohong untuk melindungi Sakura atau dirinya sendiri?"

"Mungkin keduanya," ujar Ino seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Hentikan perdebatan konyol ini. Aku akan masuk ke dalam, dan kau menunggu di luar. Jika aku butuh bantuan, maka kau baru kuizinkan masuk."

Naruto membuka pintu kayu berwarna cokelat di belakang Ino, dan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Ino sendirian di koridor yang lengang. Pikiran wanita itu kembali melayang pada permasalahan Sasuke dan istrinya. Sejak awal, Sakura memang telah menyerukan kecurigaan tentang hubungan dirinya dan Sasuke lebih dari teman biasa. Namun Ino dan Sasuke telah bersumpah pada Sakura bahwa mereka tidak pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Secara harfiah memang benar.

Menjadi sepasang kekasih merujuk kepada dua orang yang bercinta atas dasar kemauan mereka sendiri. Namun baik Sasuke maupun Ino tidak pernah mau menjadi pasangan dalam bercinta. Mereka dipaksa melakukannya, seperti ia yang telah dipaksa untuk bercinta dengan banyak pria lain oleh orang gila yang amoral dan sadis.

Senju Tobirama. Suaminya.

…

"Tidak mungkin! Kau … Hozuki Suigetsu?!"

"Halo, akhirnya kita bertemu, Mrs. Uchiha."

Kedua manik _emerald_ tersebut membelalak. Kaget dengan informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan. "Tapi Hozuki Suigetsu sudah mati."

"Ya, aku tahu. Begitu juga Senju Tobirama. Walaupun begitu di sinilah aku, dalam keadaan utuh, sedang berbicara denganmu, dan datang untuk membawamu menemui pria yang sudah mati lainnya, Mr. Senju sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu."

Dengan terhuyung-huyung Sakura berhasil bangun dan menapakkan kakinya di karpet berbulu berwarna merah. Pada saat itulah ia menyadari, gaun _babydoll _berwarna hijau, gaun terakhir yang ia pakai sebelum pingsan, kini telah terlepas dari tubuhnya dan digantikan dengan sebuah _dress _musim panas berlengan tali berwarna merah.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku selama aku pingsan, Mr. Hozuki?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. Ingatan terakhir yang ia dapatkan, adalah saat seseorang menundukkannya dan menyuntiknya dengan semacam obat. Sakura mencoba melakukan perlawan, namun tidak berani melakukan perlawanan fisik yang mungkin saja akan berdampak buruk pada bayinya.

Bayi. Ah, tentu saja. Saat ini usia kandungannya sudah mencapai tiga bulan. Namun sayangnya, sang suami malah belum mengetahui kabar bahagia ini. Benarkah bagi Sasuke ini kabar bahagia? Sakura tanpa sadar merubah raut wajahnya menyendu saat membayangkan suaminya. Suami yang sangat ia cintai namun tega membohonginya.

"Tidak banyak. Aku hanya membantumu berganti pakaian dan _sedikit _membersihkan tubuhmu. Kau tahu, seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang memiliki selera yang bagus dalam memilih wanita. Kau mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang sangat seksi dan menggairahkan, Mrs. Uchiha," jelas Suigetsu dengan nada tenang dan senyuman ramah belum hilang dari wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi kedua batu giok sehijau hutan milik Sakura membelalak. Refleks kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada dan menampilkan raut wajah waspada. Suigetsu tergelak menatap sikap antipati yang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

"Aku bercanda, Sakura. Yang mengganti pakaian dan membersihkan tubuhmu adalah Koyuki."

Diam-diam Sakura menghela napas lega. "Di mana aku, Mr. Hozuki?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu, Sakura. Panggil aku Sui."

Sakura mengamati interior kamar tidur yang tampak mewah itu dan berasumsi bahwa ia sedang berada di dalam kapal pesiar pribadi.

"Di mana aku, Mr. Hozuki?"Sakura mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Saat ini kita sedang berada di tengah lautan menuju sebuah tempat di salah satu pulau di Korea Utara."

"Kau menculikku."

Suigetsu mengangkat bahu, tak acuh. "Aku hanya membantumu dalam menerima undangan dari seseorang yang kau sebut sebagai Senju Tobirama, pria yang kita tahu sudah mati," jelas Suigetsu. "Dan kau juga percaya jika aku sudah mati." Suigetsu mengingatkan Sakura.

"Ya, Inuzuka Kiba telah membunuh Hozuki Suigetsu."

"Inuzuka telah membunuh pria yang dikiranya sebagai Hozuki Suigetsu. Hanya melakukan autopsi singkat, dan tada kebenaran pun akan terungkap. Suamimu pasti akan menyesal telah membanggakan gladiatornya yang hebat, ternyata hanya melenyapkan penjahat kelas teri."

Benak Sakura dipenuhi oleh beberapa kemungkinan yang berputar-putar. Mungkin saja Hozuki Suigetsu, seorang pembunuh yang dipekerjakan untuk membunuh orang-orang yang berkaitan dengan Uchiha Agency, masih hidup dan pria di hadapannya ini mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Namun satu hal yang ia tolak untuk percaya. Senju Tobirama yang asli telah mati, ditangan suaminya sendiri.

"_Walaupun aku tahu dia sudah mati, aku tetap memotong kepalanya," _ungkap Sasuke. _"Aku harus memastikan bahwa bajingan itu benar-benar mati."_

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Suigetsu memecah lamunan Sakura. "Yang pasti kau akan segera mengetahuinya. Persiapkan dirimu."

Dan Sakura berani bertaruh, apa yang pria berambut putih itu ucapkan adalah benar adanya. Firasat buruk menyelubungi diri Sakura, membuat tubuh wanita itu tanpa sadar bergetar. Apapun yang akan terjadi padanya nanti, Sakura tahu satu hal yang pasti―ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk tetap bertahan hidup dan melindungi bayinya.

…

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri menatap ke luar jendela, membayangkan di atas tanah berukuran seribu hektameter di depannya berdiri sebuah vila megah yang ia berikan pada Sakura sebagai hadiah pertunangan mereka. Pertama kali mereka berdua mendatangi vila yang berdiri kokoh di atas bukit di daerah Yokohama tersebut, Sakura langsung melompat kegirangan dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia hampir bisa merasakan pelukan Sakura, kecupan yang dilayangkan bibir mungil nan basah Sakura ke seluruh wajahnya. Ia sangat menginginkan Sakura, membutuhkan Sakura.

Ia tidak pernah membayangkan vila yang ia bayangkan menjadi tempat mereka menghabiskan hari-hari yang tenang berduaan, kini malah menjadi tempat bagi Sakura untuk menjauh darinya, tempat berlindung yang aman di mana ia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak diterima.

Jika saja Sakura tidak kabur. Jika saja Sakura tetap tinggal agar ia bisa membuatnya mengerti kenapa ia tidak sepenuhnya jujur. Tapi apa benar jika ia berbohong? Tidak. Ia tidak berbohong saat mengatakan kalau ia dan Ino tidak pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Namun kenyataan itu hanya didasari semata-mata oleh faktor teknis. Mereka tidak pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih, tapi pernah menjadi pasangan bercinta, dipaksa untuk melakukannya seperti binatang.

Jika saja ia memberitahu Sakura semua kebenaran tentang masa lalunya sebelum mereka menikah, kebenaran tentang semua yang terjadi di Sendai, tentang kerumitan hubungannya dengan Ino, semua tidak akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Dasar bodoh," seru Sasuke dengan keras terlebih pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura pergi meninggalkan dirinya serta keamanan dari Uchiha's Residence, dan pernikahannya kini hancur karena kebodohannya sendiri. Ia telah gagal membuktikan pada Sakura bahwa ia akan selalu mendahulukan istrinya, bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang lebih penting baginya, bahwa ia harus memilih antara cinta untuk Sakura dan kesetiaannya kepada Ino, ia akan memilih Sakura.

Tapi, meskipun ia mendahulukan Ino, semua itu hanya semata-mata rasa sayangnya kepada Ino yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya. Pengalaman bersama selama lima tahun di Sendai, membuatnya tidak bisa begitu saja mengacuhkan wanita bersurai pirang tersebut.

_Kau telah membuktikan bahwa kau adalah bajingan egois yang berpikir bahwa kau bisa bertindak seenaknya, bahwa tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk terpaksa memilih antara Sakura dan Ino._

Semuanya belum terlambat. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan Sakura.

Naruto bisa terbang besok pagi dengan Ino dan menemaninya ke McMurray School di Kanada untuk bertemu dengan Senju Kotoko. Mereka bisa melakukan tes DNA nantinya untuk membuktikan apakah ia benar merupakan ayah dari anak itu. Tapi baik Ino maupun anaknya tidak lebih penting baginya ketimbang Sakura. Sementara Ino pergi ke Kanada besok pagi, ia akan berkendara ke Yokohama, kemudian saat ia tiba di vila mereka, ia akan berlutut dan memohon ampunan dari istrinya itu.

Suara pintu berderit seketika menghentikan lamunan Sasuke akan semua hal yang akan ia lakukan untuk dapat kembali bersama istrinya. Pria itu berbalik dan melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Naruto yang masuk tanpa permisi ke ruang kerjanya.

"Sasuke."

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dingin. Dapat ditangkap oleh kedua manik gelapnya perubahan tubuh pada teman seperjuangannya di Sendai itu berubah kaku dan tegang.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kabar berita yang sangat penting untukmu."

Sasuke mendengus, membalikkan kembali badannya menghadap jendela. "Tidak ada yang lebih penting bagiku selain Sakura."

"Maka dari itu, ini berkaitan dengan Sakura."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke cepat. Kembali memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Naruto. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Rock Lee ditemukan tewas oleh Departemen Kepolisian Yokohama di jalur bebas hambatan Yokohama-Tokyo. Diperkirakan sebelum mobil yang dikendarai Rock Lee menabrak pembatas jalan, ia telah diserang duluan."

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Apa ia tahu keadaan tentang Rock Lee? Apa Temari yang pergi tadi pagi ke vila telah sampai?" Sasuke menerjang ke arah pintu. "Aku akan segera ke sana. Telepon dia dan …"

"Sakura tidak ada di vila."

Sasuke mendadak berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Di mana dia? Apa Temari membawanya ke tempat lain?"

"Temari menelepon Shikamaru dan berkata, saat ia sampai di vila ia tidak menemukan Sakura di manapun …" Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak. "Kami tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang, tapi kami menduga kalau dia telah diculik oleh Hozuki Suigetsu."

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Hozuki Suigetsu sudah mati. Inuzuka Kiba …"

"Mr. Inuzuka Kiba menghubungi kurang dari sejam yang lalu," ujar Naruto. "Dan melaporkan jika yang ia bunuh bukanlah Hozuki melainkan Hoshigaki Kisame."

Selama beberapa menit, Sasuke hanya berdiri di sana menatap Naruto. Kemudian layaknya binatang buas yang lumpuh oleh tembakan yang mematikan seorang pemburu, Uchiha Sasuke meraung penuh penderitaan.

…

Uzumaki Nagato pantas mati. Sebenarnya, _bajingan _busuk itu layak mendapatkan yang lebih buruk lagi. Jika ada sedikit keadilan di dunia yang tidak adil ini, pria itu seharusnya mengalami penderitaan tak terbayangkan selama bertahun-tahun. Ia akan dipukuli dan kelaparan, diburu layaknya binatang buas, kemudian disodomi secara paksa sebelum ia benar-benar merasa terhina dan tersiksa hingga memohon belas kasihan.

Uchiha Obito percaya pada keadilan seperti yang tercantum dalam Alkitab di mana hutang nyawa dibayar nyawa, dan menjadikan penebusan terhadap dosa-dosa tak termaafkan yang dilakukan olej pria-pria seperti Uzumaki sebagai misi hidupnya. Butuh waktu hampir delapan belas tahun untuknya menghabisi empat sahabat serta kolega Senju Tobirama, orang-orang yang seringkali Senju Tobirama hibur di Sendai.

Pria telanjang itu tergantung di kasau kandang kuda dengan pergelangan tangan terikat, tubuhnya berayun seperti daging sapi siap potong. Saat Obito mendekat, pandangan Uzumaki Nagato yang kabur berusaha untuk fokus pada senjata di tangan penyiksanya. Mengetahui takdir yang menunggunya, ia menjerit ketakutan. Tidak ada siapa pun, kecuali Tuhan dan Iblis, yang bisa mendengarnya. Dan hanya Tuhan, Iblis, serta Obito yang ada di sana saat Obito menggunakan pisau tajam dan bergerigi untuk mengebiri setan yang jiwanya ditakdirkan untuk terkutuk selama-lamanya.

"Tidak ada tempat untuk sampah sepertimu di dunia ini."

.

.

TBC

AN:/

Halo! Maaf banget kalo chapter ini terasa _flat_, aku mengerjakannya dibarengi dengan belajar matematika untuk ulangan harian besok :'(

Ditunggu tanggapannya untuk chapter ini ya!

**Special thank's to:**

**Aerizna Yuii**, Anka-Chan**, Cherry Philein (Sasuke gila karena Sakura pergi darinya xD)**, Nakazawa Miyuki**, SinHye**, Tsurugi De Lelouch (terima kasih sdh tertarik kak )**, ellena rienita**, hanazono yuri**, iachan iachan**, maya clarck3914**, prince ice cheery**, sayaka haruchan**, EveShya**, Eysha CherryBlossom (Uchiha Agency itu semacam kantor polisi milik pribadi (?) bisa disamakan dgn FBI)**, Hikari Matsushita**, Kumada Chiyu (bosen sih dgn gaya penulisan yg lambat, mencoba hal-hal yg baru xD)**, chiechie elfsuperjuniorcliquersejhathie**, siMeji Lunacular kushii**, uchiwa**, Fivani-chan**, Anisha Ryuzaki**, uchiharuka**, Guest (fic yg lain pasti dilanjut kok ** **)**, vanny-chan**, sami haruchi 2**, Guest**, Y O G (Ino bukan istri kedua Sasuke kok)**, Guest**, cherryl**, fuchaoife (hallo fuu! Kyaa makasih udah mau konkrit / sip aku bakal lebih teliti lagi deh, dan ayoo kembali lah menulis seperti dulu :3)**, xoxo**, harunosaki (wah makasih sarannya, sangat membantu sekali /)

Terima kasih kepada readers yg udah review, follow dan fave, juga silent readers. Tanpa kalian, fanfic ini tidak bisa di sebut karya tulis :'D _keep reading_ semuanyaaa!

_See you in the next chapter!_

Salam hangat, Asterella Roxanne. 28 September 2014.


	3. Chapter 3

Namikaze Naruto menutup pintu berwarna cokelat di belakangnya dengan pelan. Wajah yang berhias tanda lahir berupa rambut-rambut halus di kedua pipinya itu tampak lelah dan sedikit pucat. Tidak sedikit memar-merah berwarna merah, bahkan ada yang berwarna biru keunguan, kini menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya. Yang paling parah adalah lengan sebelah kirinya, menampakkan goresan memanjang dengan kulit yang terkelupas dan mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah.

Ia mengamati keadaan sekitar, namun tidak didapatinya seorang wanita berhelai pirang yang beberapa puluh jam lalu ia tinggalkan sendiri di koridor ini untuk masuk ke ruang kerja Uchiha Sasuke, _mungkin ia telah kembali ke kamarnya, _pikirnya.

Pria yang berusia di awal empat puluh tahun itu berjalan pelan sembari menutupi luka di lengan kirinya menggunakan sapu tangan, setidaknya dapat menghentikan pendarahan tersebut. Sesekali ia merasakan tubuhnya seakan melayang dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Tepat sedetik sebelum dirinya terjatuh mencium lantai, seseorang telah menangkap tubuhnya dengan melingkarkan kedua lengan di sekeliling perutnya. Naruto tersentak dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Na-Naruto, kau... tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan. Setelah memastikan Naruto dapat menyeimbangkan dirinya untuk berdiri, wanita bermanik _amethys_ itu segera melepaskan pelukannya, dan menarik lengan kanan Naruto yang kemudian dilingkarkannya di sepanjang pundaknya, memapah pria di sampingnya dengan hati-hati.

"Hinata?"

Hinata melirik dengan ekor matanya, tak lupa menyematkan sebuah senyum simpul yang tampak manis. "Apakah menghadapi Mr. Uchiha yang sedang frustrasi begitu berat bagimu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Naruto pelan seraya menatap tubuhnya yang penuh dengan luka-luka.

"Pilih mana, berhadapan dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin atau dengan Mr. Uchiha?"

Naruto tergelak mendengar ucapan, namun ditangkap Naruto sebagai lelucon, yang dilontarkan rekan kerjanya itu. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Aku akan dengan senang hati berhadapan dengan lima pembunuh berdarah dingin sekaligus."

Kekehan kecil Hinata ternyata mengundang Naruto ikut menampilkan senyum tipis. Sedikit rasa iri terbesit dalam benak Naruto saat melihat dengan mudahnya gadis berambut gelap di sampingnya tersenyum dan tertawa dengan tulus, seakan tidak ada yang membebani.

Rasanya sudah begitu lama Naruto tidak pernah lagi menampilkan senyuman tulus. Tepatnya setelah tragedi di Sendai. Menurutnya, tidak ada lagi alasan bagi dirinya untuk tersenyum tulus, karena perasaannya pun kini telah mati. Hanya kepalsuan yang kini melingkupi dirinya.

"...to, Naruto?"

"Maaf?"

Hinata menghela napas, "Sepertinya kau sudah tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar, dan setelah membersihkan lukamu, aku akan membiarkanmu beristirahat."

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya menatap wanita yang kini berjuang membantu dirinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Story is Mine, Asterella Roxanne.**

Warning : Rated M for any reason. | Bahasan yang berat. | Little bit gore. | OOC. OC (coming soon). | Typo's maybe. | Dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

* * *

><p>Langit Tokyo kini diselimuti gumpalan-gumpalan awan gelap, saling berarak hingga sepenuhnya menutupi langit. Kilatan petir tanpa suara sesekali terlihat. Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan daun-daun dan segala benda yang bermassa ringan di luar sana hingga terlihat kacau balau.<p>

Rei Temari menatap sendu langit yang begitu kelabu dari balik kaca jendela ruang kerjanya. Seketika pikirannya melayang kepada sahabat musim seminya yang hingga saat ini belum ada kabar. Memang tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu pencarian sahabatnya. Tapi, apakah cukup hanya dengan berdoa, duduk menghadap Tuhan seraya memohon, maka semua masalah segera tuntas? Maka sahabatnya segera ditemukan?

Temari menarik gorden berwarna _peach,_ disangga oleh sebuah besi yang melintang setinggi sepuluh senti di atas jendela, yang menggantung di sebelahnya agar menutupi pandangannya ke luar. Ia beringsut mendekati meja tulis besar di tengah ruangan yang terletak berseberangan dengan pintu masuk. Kedua telapak tangannya kini terasa dingin dan sebeku es. Dengan ragu, ia meraih gagang telepon, kemudian menekan beberapa tombol angka yang tersedia, menunggu hingga nada sambung terdengar dan diangkat oleh seseorang yang ingin ia hubungi.

"Halo." Sebuah suara berat menyahut.

Temari tampak menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman samar. "Gaara, apa kau mau membantu kakak?"

...

Uchiha Obito membimbing seorang wanita seksi berambut pirang yang tingginya sekitar seratus tujuh puluh sentimeter melewati pintu masuk salah satu restoran mewah hotel bintang lima di kawasan Westminster, London. Pasangannya itu tak lain adalah seorang model dan aktris internasional berkebangsaan Jepang, Furukawa Shion, dan wanita itu diundang oleh Shimura Danzo ke pesta eksklusif ini.

Ia beruntung telah mengenal Shion selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini dan secara perlahan menjalin hubungan juga dengan kenalan wanita itu karena ia pernah melihat foto Shion bersama Danzo di sebuah majalah. Hubungan sambil lalunya dengan Shion akhirnya membuahkan hasil ketika dalam pembicaraan mereka di telepon belum lama ini, Shion mengajaknya menghadiri undangan pesta makan malam di Westminster atas nama Shimura Danzo.

"Jika kau ada di London minggu depan, kau harus menemaniku, Sayang."

Shion tidak mungkin mengetahui apa arti undangan mendadak itu bagi Obito. Ia telah berusaha mencari cara agar dapat masuk ke dalam lingkaran elite teman-teman Shimura, berharap ia akan dapat bertemu dengan Senju Hashirama, rubah tua licik yang merupakan saudara kandung dari pria yang telah membuat hidupnya hancur, Senju Tobirama. Bagaimana pun juga, secara tidak langsung, Hashirama pun ikut dalam permainan yang menyengsarakan hidupnya dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu di Sendai. Malam ini, ia sangat berharap dapat bertemu dengan pria itu, demi melangsungkan sebuah niat yang telah lama ia rencanakan.

"Aku tidak mengenal tamu-tamu lainnya," ucap Shion berbisik saat mereka telah memasuki restoran dan mendapati beberapa pasang tamu berdiri di beberapa tempat dan saling bertukar cerita.

Obito mengamati sekelilingnya lekat. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja panjang yang dilapisi taplak berwarna _turquoise _bermotif abstrak, kursi berlengan berwarna putih elegan di letakkan masing-masing enam buah di sisi kiri dan kanan, serta dua kursi yang saling berhadapan di ujung meja. Setelah mengamati secara singkat orang-orang yang hadir di sana, Obito tahu bahwa ia dan Shion melengkapi anggota pesta itu dan tampaknya merekalah yang datang terakhir.

Saat Shimura Danzo, si bajingan amoral, bangkit dari kursinya di ujung meja dan memberikan sambutan hangat, Obito mempersiapkan diri untuk apa yang terjadi malam ini. Ia berusaha menahan insting yang mendorongnya untuk membunuh bajingan tua mesum itu, menarik jantungnya, dan menghidangkannya kepada para tamu.

Shimura Danzo bertambah tua, gemuk, dan sedikit botak seiring berjalannya waktu, meskipun tanda silang di bawah dagunya masih menghias. Setidaknya ia sekarang berumur tujuh puluh tahunan. Tapi, wajah mesum itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Sebisa mungkin Obito menahan rasa mual saat harus berjabat tangan dan merangkul pria itu. Di dalam hatinya Obito berpikir, apakah pria itu masih menyukai gadis-gadis belia cantik yang baru saja memasuki tahap pubertas? Gadis berusia sebelas atau dua belas tahun dengan dada yang baru tumbuh dan kemaluan yang mulai merekah?

Dengan kendali luar biasa atas emosinya―marah, benci, jijik―Obito berhasil mengangguk dan tersenyum ketika sang tuan rumah mempersilakan mereka duduk. Dalam perannya sebagai pria terhormat, Obito membantu pasangannya untuk duduk dan kemudian menarik kursi di sebelahnya. Setelah itu ia melemparkan pandangan dengan cepat ke sekeliling meja, terfokus hanya pada para pria. Ia belum pernah lagi melihat Senju Hashirama secara langsung selama lebih dari delapan belas tahun, sejak kunjungan terakhirnya ke Sendai.

"Aku yakin Ms. Furukawa tidak butuh perkenalan," kata Shimura saat ia memfokuskan pandangannya pada Shion. "Tapi, Sayangku, mungkin kau mau memperkenalkan pemuda di sampingmu kepada para tamu."

Semua atensi beralih ke Obito, jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat yang menakutkan ketika pria berkulit cokelat dan berambut hitam panjang serta manik sekelam malam menatap tepat ke arahnya. Senju Hashirama.

_Dapat kau, bajingan. Setelah bertahun-tahun ini, akhirnya aku menemukanmu._

Shion mengulurkan lengan dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Obito. "Sir Shimura, perkenalkan pasanganku untuk malam ini, teman tersayangku, Masukawa Ando."

...

Setelah percakapan singkat mereka, Hozuki Suigetsu menggiring Sakura untuk kembali duduk di atas tempat tidur dan saat ia duduk, Suigetsu mengambil fotonya dengan kamera ponsel.

"Suamimu akan meminta bukti kalau kau masih hidup dan baik-baik saja."

Mungkin memang Sakura masih hidup. Dan untuk saat ini keadaannya baik-baik saja. Namun, berada di tengah laut selama berjam-jam, rasanya sulit bagi Sakura untuk melawan keinginannya untuk muntah. Jika ia muntah, ia akan menganggapnya tidak lebih dari sekadar mabuk perjalanan. Sakura ingin tetap menjaga agar kehamilannya tidak diketahui oleh si penculik. Jika istri Uchiha Sasuke saja dihargai sangat mahal, apalagi ditambah anaknya?

Setelah memikirkan lebih dari setengah lusin skenario yang berbeda dalam benaknya, Sakura berkesimpulan bahwa sampai mereka tiba di tempat tujuan dan sampai ia mendapatkan lebih banyak informasi, ia tidak bisa memikirkan rencana yang akan ia jalankan.

Kapal yang ditumpanginya ini tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan bunyi bas yang sangat keras. Sakura tahu maksudnya, kapal mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Suigetsu kembali memasuki ruangannya dengan tali tambang, kain, serta semacam penutup mata dengan kantong berwarna hitam.

"Aku akan menyiapkan keberangkatanmu."

Sejenak Sakura tidak mengerti apa maksud Suigetsu, namun tak lama kemudian ia paham. Suigetsu menarik tangannya ke balik punggung, mengikat pergelangan tangannya, kemudian dengan cepat menyumpal mulutnya dengan kain, dan menutup matanya dengan penutup mata yang dilapisi dengan kantong berwarna hitam.

Sambil menggenggam lengan bagian atas Sakura, Suigetsu membimbingnya keluar dari kapal. Angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya, menghantar bau khas pantai yang memabukkan. Suigetsu tidak berbohong saat ia mengatakan kapal yang membawa mereka tadi menuju ke sebuah pulau.

Saat kakinya menjejak pasir pantai yang terasa halus dan kasar secara bersamaan, Sakura dibawa dari dermaga menuju ke kendaraan yang sudah menunggu. Bukan sebuah sedan atau truk. Ketika si sopir yang tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun memasukkan persneling mundur, Sakura menyadari kalau ia didudukkan di samping seseorang―mungkin Suigetsu―di dalam sebuah jip. Tidak ada sabuk pengaman, hanya cengkraman erat dari tangan yang besar dan kuat yang melingkari tengkuknya.

Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu ke mana Suigetsu membawanya dan apa yang akan menantinya setelah mereka tiba. Namun ia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah sandera, bahwa ia diculik karena ia merupakan istri dari Uchiha Sasuke, bahwa ia akan segera menjadi tamu dari seorang pria yang menyebut dirinya Senju Tobirama. Dan Sakura menduga kalau kemungkinannya untuk keluar dari situasi ini dalam keadaan hidup sangat kecil.

...

Ino melintasi lorong dengan cepat menuju lantai tiga bangunan utama Uchiha's Residence. Sekelumit perasaan takut menghampirinya ketika beberapa saat lalu Hinata memberitahunya bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang. Ia tahu, percuma saja untuk menenangkan macan mengamuk, karena pasti akan berakhir dengan sia-sia. Seorang raja hutan ditenangkan oleh rakyat? Jangan bercanda!

Wanita bersurai pirang itu mempercepat langkahnya, melewati koridor yang kini dipenuhi berderet pintu berwarna cokelat di kiri dan kanannya. Sampai di perempatan lorong, Ino melesat berbelok ke kiri dan melewati beberapa pintu kamar, kemudian belok ke arah kanan. Kamar Naruto terletak menembak lurus setelah belokan terakhir tadi. Ino dengan tergesa membuka pintu yang di cat jingga tersebut.

"Naruto!"

Pria bersurai pirang terang itu sedang terkulai lemah di atas tempat tidur. Lengan kirinya kini telah di perban, dan luka-luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya tampak telah di balut dengan ramuan yang terdiri atas racikan daun-daun yang memiliki khasiat menyembuhkan luka memar.

Ino menahan agar dirinya tidak menangis di depan Naruto. Dadanya begitu sesak melihat keadaan pria yang telah dianggapnya sebagai kakak itu. Tapi, jika Naruto saja mengalami luka seserius ini, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

"Ino... sebaiknya kamu menghampiri Sasuke. Ia... begitu kacau," ucap Naruto dengan suara lemah.

"Tapi..."

"Aku baik-baik saja," potong Naruto. Diambilnya telepak tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Dia lebih butuh bantuanmu, Ino. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku bisa meminta tolong Hinata jika ada sesuatu yang aku perlukan," lanjutnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Ino terpaku sejenak. Meski tipis, tapi ia tidak salah lihat, Naruto kini menampilkan senyum tulusnya!

"Semoga cepat sembuh." Wanita itu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur Naruto, dan menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya agar dapat memeluk Naruto. "Dan, sepertinya kakakku yang satu ini akan _taken_ tidak lama lagi."

Naruto tergelak, dan mencuil hidung Ino dengan tekanan agar keras. "Apa maksudmu? Sudah, sana pergi. Aku takut keadaan Sasuke semakin memburuk, karena aku belum memerintahkan para penjaga keamanan dan para pembersih untuk memasuki ruang kerjanya."

Ino bangkit dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, sebelum benar-benar menghilang, "_Sleep well, brother_." Kemudian disusul dengan pintu bercat jingga tersebut mengayun menutup.

...

Uchiha Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya dengan malas ketika sebuah guncangan pelan pada bahunya memaksa pria itu untuk bangun. Hal pertama yang tertangkap netranya adalah sesosok wanita berambut pirang sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Sasuke tampak linglung, dan mencoba menggali ingatannya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebelum ia tertidur, atau pingsan.

Layaknya kartu domino, ingatannya kembali satu per satu, satu ingatan dengan cepat menumbangkan ingatan langinnya. Setelah mengetahui bahwa Sakura menghilang, kemungkinan diculik Hozuki Suigetsu, Sasuke sangat murka. Ia mengamuk secara membabi buta, menghancurkan semua benda dan apapun yang berada di sekelilingnya. Tingkat kemarahan dan frustrasinya, ditambah dengan kesedihan dan rasa bersalah, bisa saja menghancurkannya. Ia seolah berada di tepi jurang, hanya beberapa senti dari ambang kejatuhan.

Seandainya Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sakura.

Seandainya sejak awal ia jujur sepenuhnya kepada Sakura.

Tapi percuma menyesalinya sekarang. Kata seandainya-seandainya merupakan kata paling terkutuk dan sangat menyedihkan. Begitu menggambarkan sifat manusia yang selalu berandai-andai dan tidak pernah mau menerima konsekuensi dari apa yang telah ia pilih.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya di bantu Ino. Segalanya terasa nyeri dan begitu menyakitkan. Sehebat apakah ia mengamuk semalam? Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Ah, ia bahkan tidak ingat apa yang sudah ia perbuat kepada sahabat sekaligus saudaranya itu.

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka, disusul dengan masuknya Nara Shikamaru yang diikuti oleh empat orang berseragam hitam dan empat orang lainnya berseragam putih. Para penjaga keamanan dan para pembersih.

"Itou, kau bersama denganku mengangkat Mr. Uchiha ke klinik yang berada di lantai satu. Dan yang lain, silakan bekerja, buat perabotan yang tidak bisa terpakai lagi segera ganti dengan yang baru."

"Baik."

"Ino," panggil Shikamaru. Ino kemudian menyingkir dan membiarkan Uchiha Sasuke dibawa oleh Shikamaru dan salah satu petugas keamanan. Wanita itu mengekor dari belakang mengikuti Shikamaru menuju klinik untuk merawat luka-luka Sasuke.

...

Suara jari-jari yang beradu di atas _keyboard _menggema di ruangan yang sepi itu, menghasilkan ketukan-ketukan yang entah kenapa terasa menegangkan. Pindah dari satu jendela ke jendela lain, menampilkan layar komputer yang kini penuh dengan tulisan-tulisan berwarna hijau dengan layar hitam serta rumus-rumus yang begitu rumit.

Rei Gaara begitu berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas yang beberapa saat lalu diminta tolong oleh kakaknya. Ia tidak begitu yakin dengan rencana yang dijelaskan oleh Temari dalam pembicaraan singkat mereka itu, tapi sebagaimana yang telah diinstruksikan, silakan menempuh cara apapun untuk mendapatkan sebuah informasi, dan jikalau beruntung langsung mendapat posisi di mana tempat penculikan Uchiha Sakura.

Layar komputer di hadapannya kini menampilkan denah tiga dimensi, yang entah bagaimana memuat sebuah daerah dengan nama-nama yang begitu asing. Gaara mengarahkan kursor dan mengklik kotak hitam di sudut kiri bawah, kemudian mengetikkan rumus-rumus formula baru. Berhenti sejenak, Gaara mencoba menenangkan diri dengan mengambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya, seraya berdoa dalam hati agar usahanya ini berhasil.

_Enter._

TBC

A/N:

Kronologi peristiwa di Sendai akan diceritakan pada chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Untuk yang bingung dengan umur para tokoh:

Sakura : 36 tahun

Sasuke : 40 tahun

Ino : 39 tahun

Naruto : 41 tahun

Hinata : 36 tahun

Temari : 36 tahun

Shikamaru : 39 tahun

Dan umur para tokoh lainnya berkisaran segitu juga. Oh, iya, jangan pada protes kenapa umur para tokoh tua banget tapi belum ada yang nikah dan punya anak. Aku sengaja ngambil setting dewasa demi kepentingan-kepentingan lain yang berhubungan dengan fanfic ini. Lagian, coba bayangin Papa Sasuke yang udah _mature_, duhh meleleh :D #ditabokSakura

Makasih banyak yang udah baca dan meninggalkan jejak berupa review, fave, ataupun alert di chapter kemarin. Aku sangat mengapresiasinya. Apalagi saat baca-baca review dari kalian, wuiih melayang :D

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Dan doakan, semoga saya bisa mengupdate chapter 4 secara kilaat!

Semangat bagi yang saat ini sedang melaksanakan UAS, semoga berhasiiiil :)

Saya tunggu tanggapannya,

Sign, Asterella Roxanne, 03-12-2014.


End file.
